Harkania Sector
= Summary = = Table of Contents = Summary Sub-sector Korvo Sub-sector Planets Major Planets Korvotan Fylax Minor Planets Other Minor Planets Reach Sub-sec Krathin Reach Sub-sector Planets Major Planets Primarus Krathin Primarus Secondus Krathin Secondus (Mother Soil) J-33 (Mother Soil) Minor Planets Other Minor Planets Sub-sector Danusollian Sub-sector Planets Major Planets Danusail Latria Ophalliaxa Dravsol Minor Planets Other Minor Planets in the Harkania Sector Inquisition in the Harkania Sector Inquisition Holdings (known by Carthax Conclave) Major Inquisition Holdings (known by Carthax Conclave) Hold The Hold Victus Plaza 4 Victus Plaza 193 Canyon 193 Eyresto Schola Eyresto 6117-F9 Station 6117-F9 Summary * Located on the rimward edge of the Carthax Sector. * Currently ruled by Lady Sector Tullia Welholm-Vayla * A fairly small sector by quirk of history and stellar geography * Cleansed of Xeno during Great Crusade by Space Marines of the EXPUNGED Legion, though not settled until after the Horus Heresy * Capital world is Korvotan world * Other major planets include, ** Fylax world ** Krathin Secondus world ** J-33 (Mother Soil) world ** Latria world ** Ophalliaxa world ** Dravsol world * Contains three sub-sectors, ** Korvo Sub-sector ** Krathin Reach Sub-sector ** Danusollian Sub-sector * The sectors death worlds are known recruiting grounds of the Wings of Malice Space Marine Chapter * Waaagh Krushskull was halted and defeated by the Wings of Malice Chapter on Ophalliaxa in M41.965 before its momentum could push into the Carthax Sector = Korvo Sub-sector = The smallest sub-sector, Korvotan is the central hub of the Sector, with Krathin to the northeast and Danusollian to the southwest Major Planets Korvotan * Type: Hive World * Ruler: Governor Tubaris, on behalf of Lady Sector Tullia Welholm-Vayla * Population: 16 billion * Capital: Great Mountain * Notes: As the Sectors capital, Korvotan has become the hub of local administrative and military organisations. The planets capital is Great Mountain, a Hive city spread across a small mountain range that juts up from the gigantic sweeping plains and deserts of the rest of the planet. The Imperial Navy in the Sector operate out of Defender, the largest of the planets three orbiting space stations. The Schola Progenum on the planet is known to send nearly all it's pupils into service with the Imperial Navy. Fylax * Type: Forge World * Ruler: Fabricator-General Ori Mua * Population: 19 billion * Capital: Canyon 52 * Notes: Known for it's expert xenobiological academies and for being the homeworld of Explorator Deo Rahktan, who discovered a new STC in M37. It is also the only true forge world in the sector, although there are numerous Adeptus Mechanicus holdings on other planets across the region. Other Minor Planets Donn * Type: Agriworld * Society: Elective Monarchy * Export: Foodstuffs Ganthord * Type: Civilised/Warzone * Society: Military Juntas * Export: Weapons * Notes: a three-way civil war has raged for twenty years, causing weapons exports to dry up as each faction buys up or seizes all manufacturing. = Krathin Reach Sub-sector = Although the largest sub-sector in volume, Krathin Reach in fact has the fewest populated planets at just 18. Major Planets Krathin Primarus * Type: Dead World * Ruler: N/A * Population: N/A * Capital: N/A * Notes: A barren world with negligible resources and atmosphere; however a large orbital station above the planet, known simply as The Hold, acts as home to the Harkania Inquisition. Krathin Secondus * Type: Hive World * Ruler: Governor Pliaris * Population: 11 billion * Capital: Valnor * Notes: Generally considered the 2nd capital of Harkania, the capital of the Krathin Reach sub-sector is by far and away the largest trading hub in the Sector. The planet is also home to the Itholik family and their impressive trading fleet, which includes around 50 cargo ships, with most operating on the most profitable contracts between the Harkania and neighbouring Carthax Sector. J-33 (Mother Soil) * Type: Death World * Ruler: High Chief Uran Bok (effective) * Population: est. 2 billion * Capital: Tuk (translates: Monument) * Notes: A world with a single continent split in two halves, one dense jungle, the other vast deserts, both equally deadly. The xenobiology of this planet makes it the perfect field-trip location for the students of Fylax's academies, although such expeditions avoid contact with the violent natives for the most part. Inquisition observations suggest that the Wings of Malice visit several sites of tribal importance spread across the planet simultaneously every 30 years to carry out recruitment trials. Other Minor Planets Bophon * Type: Agriworld * Society: Feudel * Export: Foodstuffs Arrannarra * Type: Civilised * Society: Matriarchal Theocracy * Export: farming and mining equipment * Notes: Home to the all-female Arrannarra Airborne drop-trooper regiments. Kesspid * Type: Civilised * Society: Hereditary Dictatorship * Primary export: Slaves and foodstuffs = Danusollian Sub-sector = The Danusollian sub-sector shares the longest boarder with the Carthax Sector. It was where the majority of the fighting and naval engagements against Waaagh Krushskull occurred. Major Planets Danusail * Type: Dead World (permanent Inquisition blockade, any attempts to approach are dealt with extreme prejudice) * Ruler: N/A (formerly Queen Sophia van der Lijs) * Population: 0 (formerly 3 billion) * Capital: N/A (formerly Prostholm) * Notes: The once-capital of the sub-sector, the planets mostly feudal-level population was obliterated from orbit by Exterminatus in M40.621. The reason for this drastic course of action remains highly classified, with only two ranks in the Sector capable of accessing the answer; Inquisitor Lord Sector Lukovica and Lady Sector Tullia Welholm-Vayla. Latria * Type: Paradise World * Ruler: Governor Rafael * Population: 5 billion * Capital: Raizawia * Notes: The small but well-located planet of Latria was elevated to sub-sector capital following the removal of Danusail. Latria is a planet covered entirely in lush natural archipelagoes, leaving no real open ocean or large continents, just thousands upon thousands of islands. The majority of the planet enjoys balmy weather and cooling breezes. Despite a decently sized population, they are very spread out across the planet, making Latria the ultimate playground of the Sectors rich and famous, with entire island chains privately owned by some off-world families; and of course the planet itself has become very rich from catering to such people for thousands of years. Ophalliaxa * Type: Agri World * Ruler: King Ebonol XXIV of the Tolna Dynasty * Population: 4 billion * Capital: Ammann * Notes: The Sectors most important and productive agri-world, it has recently regained it's past legendary productivity after a slow 50 year recovery from the carnage wrought by Waaagh Krushskull and the many battles which took place to defeat the Ork menace upon the world. Fortunately the main Ork Rok landed almost as far as possible from the capital city and densest population area, whereas the crucial rural population was practically wiped out in the conflict. The majority of the planets output is sent to feed the masses on Korvotan and Fylax, as well as supporting the prison population of Dravsol. While the Rok itself was mostly demolished by the Wings of Malice and Adeptus Mechanicus, it's remains still require regular cleansing of it's feral Ork population, this is carried out by a small detachment of Wings of Malice space marines who guard the site. Dravsol * Type: Penal World * Ruler: Lord Marshal Dudmastron * Population: 0.9 million * Capital: Hub * Notes: A baren rock with a barely breathable atmosphere, Dravsol has twenty-five penal camps and serves as the final destination of convicted felons from all across the Harkania Sector. To prevent overcrowding in the camps a new Penal Legion is founded approximately every seven years, if not enough inmates volunteer for armed service then the numbers are made up by emptying the cells of Hub, the capital and largest prison complex on the planet. The Adeptus Mechanicus work with the Arbiters to use the prisoners as slave labour in a number of mining complexes scattered across the planet, where they are forced to dig with primitive tools for the planets giant deposits of iron. In response to Waaagh Krushskull, 36 massive and extremely poorly equipped Penal Legions were pressed into service from the inmates, taking 70% of the planets population at the time. Most men were sent into the fighting with nothing more than a knife or a pistol on them, forced to scrounge all their equipment from the dead of both sides. Nearly all died in the fighting on Ophalliaxa in M41.965, with survivors combined into a crack unit dubbed the 447th "Greenskins" Penal Legion. Other Minor Planets Oblesky Lenta * Type: Death * Society: Tribal * Export: Soldiers * Notes: A recruiting ground of the Wings of Malice chapter. Brutal close-assault regiments are founded under the name Oblesky Heavy Infantry, two regiments of which (the 4th & 11th) contributed to several major victories in the defence of Ophalliaxa. Jannang * Type: Industrial * Society: Oligarchy * Export: Tanks and prefabricated-habs * Notes: All 3 new armoured regiments raised to defend Ophalliaxa took at least 90% casualties while fighting the Orks. = Inquisition in the Harkania Sector = Inquisitor Lord Sector Lukovica * Lord Xenos Inquisitor Foala * Lord Hereticus Inquisitor Krantal * Lady Malleus Inquisitrix Yo'shan The Inquisition in Harkania is smaller than you might expect, but is unusually tight-knit, with a great deal of trust and resource-sharing across the Ordos. Such openness and inter-dependancy is generally viewed as naive by their Carthax neighbours. The main Inquisition facility and location of their conclaves is located on Krathin Primary. Major Inquisition Holdings (known by Carthax Conclave) The Hold Orbital station above the dead world Krathin Primarus, Inquisition HQ in Harkania Sector. 4 Victus Plaza The main Harkanian Inquisition archive, located in Great Mountain hive city on Korvotan. Canyon 193 Hidden joint-research centre on Fylax, exact location unknown. Schola Eyresto Private Inquisition training facility, primarily Storm Troopers for the Ordos. Located on Korvotan. Station 6117-F9 Permanently manned small orbital monitoring station which guards Danusail.